wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Akzani
The Akzani are Mirage's signature rapid firing dual pistols that rely on deep magazines to fuel its high projectile count per second. While they deal low damage per bullet, they sport a larger ammo reserve than other similar pistols which can help relieve ammo inefficiency. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon primarily deals damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *Decent critical chance. *Decent status chance. *Very high fire rate. *Tied with Dual Cestra/Secura Dual Cestra and Dex Furis for the second highest magazine size of all pistols, behind Twin Grakatas. *High ammo reserves. *A polarity slot. Disadvantages: *Lowest base damage of all secondaries. **Second lowest base damage per bullet of all secondaries, after Twin Grakatas. **Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Very inefficient ammo economy. Notes *Currently the Akzani holds the distinction of having the third largest reserve ammo capacity of all secondary weapons, having 400 rounds of ammo compared to the usual 210 for secondaries (only beaten by the Synoid Gammacor, with 450, and the Twin Grakatas, with 1200). With a maxed rank mod, the Akzani can increase its capacity to hold 760 rounds of ammo. *The Akzani have very similar stats to the Dex Furis, though the former has lower overall damage and 2.5% less crit chance. However, the Akzani have the advantage of having nearly double the reserve ammo capacity, making it less likely to run out of ammo than the Dex Furis. Trivia *Currently, there is no single "Zani" variant. *Despite being the favored pistols of Mirage, her Prime variant did not feature an Akzani "Prime", instead she wielded the Akbolto Prime as her weapon of choice. *This is the first secondary weapon to feature a default extended ammunition size. *This is the third secondary weapon said to have been favored by a specific Warframe. First was Akbolto with Nyx and second was Twin Vipers with Banshee as limited time bundles. *The word "Zani" is derived from the zanni, a character type in the Commedia dell'arte known as an astute servant or trickster. The Harlequin (the source for Mirage's overall design) is one of the most well-known zanni. *To reload, the small magazines slide up through the top of the weapon, and then slide back in. The player will also angle the weapons forward, which gives the illusion the weapon itself is animated. Media AkZaniCodex.png|Akzani in Codex. 2014-07-18 00002.jpg Warframe AkZani Warframe AkZani Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 14 AKZANI - The Fastest Bullitos in the Game 4 Forma - Warframe Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 4 *Status chance increased from 5% to 14% *Critical chance increased from 5% to 14% *Decreased recoil while aiming *Increased accuracy while aiming *Damage decreased from 13 to 12. *Akzani's Conclave magazine reduced from 100 to 50. *AkZani damage has been increased in Conclave. *The Akzani is now available for use in Conclave. *Fixed floating extra clip from the AkZani that would remain if you are invisible. *Reduced the Morphic cost of the AkZani from 200 Morphics to 2. *Introduced. }} Last update: fr:Akzani es:Akzani de:Akzani Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 14 Category:Tenno Category:Dual Sidearms Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons